


Пути-дороги

by sointusoi, Ultra_Phantom



Series: GBU★Golden Circle [3]
Category: Golden Bomber, Jrock
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Golden Bomber Universe, Golden Circle, Hurt/Comfort, KenJun, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sointusoi/pseuds/sointusoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_Phantom/pseuds/Ultra_Phantom
Summary: Джун не умеет ориентироваться на местности. Даже с картой, даже если сунуть в руки навигатор, он обязательно заблудится. К счастью, каждый раз, когда Джун теряется, находится тот, кто ему помогает. Просто однажды, в далёком детстве, кое-кто пообещал Джуну, что будет присматривать за ним, и до сих пор держит обещание.





	Пути-дороги

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшое безобразие по фанону: "Джун не умеет ориентироваться на местности, даже с помощью карт и навигаторов". Один из авторов очень любит эту ушастую задницу :3
> 
> Коллаж: http://www.imageup.ru/img172/3158375/happybirthday.jpg
> 
> Написано ко дню рождения Джунечки ❤

В том, что он снова заблудился, нет ничего необычного. Весёлого тоже, но Джун всё равно улыбается — привык уже прятать за беззаботной улыбкой смущение и неловкость. Хотя Кенджи этим не пронять. Ему достаточно одного беглого взгляда через зеркало заднего вида, чтобы заметить, как Джун старается выглядеть невозмутимым.

— Ладно уж тебе, — говорит Кенджи своим обычным добродушным тоном, от которого спокойствие накатывает одной большой волной. — Всё в порядке.

В порядке, как же! Джун нарочно громко фыркает и отворачивается к окну. За ним мелькают абсолютно одинаковые улицы, утыканные серыми коробками домов и обвешанные рекламой так плотно, что живого места не видно. Одни районы похожи на другие, как братья-близнецы. Как только люди умудряются понимать, куда им идти?..

*** * * * ***

Детство Джуна прошло в маленькой деревне на окраине леса, настолько древнего и огромного, что ходили слухи о духах, населявших его. Каждый раз, приезжая к любимой бабушке в гости, Джун слышал: «Будь осторожен и не убегай далеко в лес, иначе он тебя заберёт».

Лес окружал дом бабушки плотной стеной. Ветер качал старые деревья, и они громко скрипели, будто старики, жалующиеся на больные кости. Даже днём чаща леса была тёмной, туда не проникал ни один луч света, а ночью там, в кромешной темноте, кто-то возился, вздыхал и кряхтел. Бабушка говорила, что это совы и филины, но Джун не верил и только крепче прижимал к груди плюшевого зайца. Если и было что-то, что могло его защитить от призраков, то только старая игрушка.

Джун слишком боялся леса, чтобы соваться туда по доброй воле. Обычно он играл на солнечной полянке рядом с домом, где был высохший колодец, плотные кусты шиповника и груды огромных камней, становившихся в детском воображении то неприступной крепостью, то космическим кораблём, то палубой пиратского судна. Детей в деревне не осталось, только старики, и потому Джун привык занимать себя сам. Его живая, неистощимая на выдумки фантазия не позволяла ему скучать без компании сверстников.

Ему исполнилось шесть в тот день, когда страшная птица вдруг вырвала у него из рук любимого зайца. Джун так испугался, что не сообразил даже разрыдаться от страха и неожиданности. Страшная птица описала над полянкой круг, хрипло крикнула и скрылась в чаще леса. Джун бросился за ней, полный решимости спасти единственного друга и защитника.

Позднее, сидя на руках у отца и слушая плач матери, Джун думал, что стоило бы попросить взрослых о помощи. Но тогда у него не было времени бежать к родителям и бабушке, ведь иначе страшная птица успела бы убить его зайца. Он кинулся в погоню со всех ног, а когда понял, что натворил, было уже поздно.

Страшная птица, поняв, что поживиться нечем, бросила зайца на лесную тропу, покрытую сухой хвоей и листьями. Из прорех, оставленных острыми когтями, теперь лезла вата. Джун бережно сунул раненого друга под рубашку и огляделся в поисках пути назад.

Вокруг был лес без конца и края. Необхватные сосны тянулись так высоко, что не получалось и разглядеть, где они заканчиваются. За кронами не было видно неба, ни один лучик солнца не мог пробиться и рассеять темноту. В самой чаще леса было темно, как в деревянной бочке, и так холодно, что Джун в тонкой рубашке и коротких штанах быстро замёрз.

— Не бойся. Мы выберемся отсюда, — сказал он зайцу, стуча зубами, и побрёл наугад. Поваленные деревья в темноте казались ощетинившимися монстрами. Торчавшие из земли кривые корни норовили зацепиться за ногу. Над головой шуршали крыльями и сипло стонали птицы. Кусты цеплялись за одежду и тянули назад. Лес внимательно следил за неосторожным ребёнком, который осмелился сунуться в чащу.

Джун быстро выбился из сил. Он замёрз настолько, что почти не чувствовал рук и ног, проголодался и хотел пить. Лес предлагал ему ярко-красные ягоды, под тяжестью которых ломились кусты, но Джун не решался сорвать даже одну ягодку, помня, как отравился однажды, съев по незнанию что-то ядовитое. Повезло, выкарабкался, а мог бы и умереть. «В рубашке родился», — сказали врачи, едва он открыл глаза в больнице.

Где теперь эта его удивительная везучесть, которая однажды помогла избежать смерти? Уставший Джун свернулся калачиком среди узловатых корней векового дуба и поджал колени к груди, чтобы согреться хоть немного. Хотелось спать. Глаза слипались сами собой. Сколько он уже брёл по лесу? Где его дом?

— Хочу к маме… — всхлипнул Джун и уткнулся носом в раненую игрушку. Ему надо немного отдохнуть и идти дальше. Не может быть, чтобы он убежал так далеко.

Когда ягодные кусты вновь зашуршали, Джун даже не поднял головы, только съёжился крепче и зажмурился сильнее. Он не видит опасности, значит она не видит его. Всё просто, правда?

Но то, что шуршало, было сильнее этой магии закрытых глаз. Кто-то, от кого исходило тепло и пахло малиновым вареньем, поднял Джуна с земли и укрыл чем-то мягким, похожим на пуховый платок.

— Нельзя спать, если замёрз, иначе можно уснуть навеки, — прошептал кто-то столь мягким голосом, что страх мгновенно схлынул, уступив место спокойствию. Джун приоткрыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на спасителя, и увидел человека в белой маске с красными полосами на щеках. Из-за маски Джуна внимательно разглядывали чёрные, как угольки, глаза.

— Я заблудился, — сказал Джун. — Ты ангел? Ты заберёшь меня на небо?

Глаза за маской сощурились.

— Тебе ещё рано умирать, дитя. Ты появился здесь из-за моей ошибки, посему я помогу тебе вернуться домой.

Джун обнял человека в белой маске за шею. Кто бы это ни был, от него тянуло искренностью, заботой и обещанием защиты. Этот человек не сделает Джуну ничего плохого, наоборот — поможет вернуться к маме, папе и бабушке. Там, дома, Джуна ждали подарки на день рождения, вкусный торт и горячая ванна. Может быть, ещё не так поздно, и он успеет даже посмотреть вечерние мультики.

Человек в белой маске шёл быстро, казалось даже — он плыл над землёй. Деревья расступались перед ним, и ни один куст или корень не смел помешать ему. Птицы замолкали при его появлении, и ветер не смел шелохнуть ни листика, чтобы не нарушить тишину.

Когда они вышли из леса, оказалось, что над деревней уже была глубокая ночь, однако люди не спали. Все старики деревни, вооружившись фонариками, бродили вдоль кромки леса и звали Джуна. Увидев человека в белой маске, они все стихли и сбились в кучу, разом смолкнув, как те лесные птицы.

Человек передал Джуна на руки отцу — единственному, кто осмелился пойти навстречу странному незнакомцу, — и растворился в лесной чаще. Джун слышал, как постепенно вокруг него поднялся шум, рокот из десятка старческих голосов, как его пытались тормошить и осматривать. Он помнил, как вцепился в отца и разревелся, напуганный таким вниманием, и только после этого его унесли в дом, где пахло яблочным пирогом, чаем и благовониями.

С тех пор Джун перестал бояться леса, окружавшего бабушкин дом. Он не раз ещё приезжал сюда на летние каникулы, и первое, что делал, приносил на окраину что-нибудь вкусненькое, чтобы порадовать лесного духа, который помог ему. Джун был готов поклясться, что всякий раз, выглянув вечером из окна, он видел человека в белой маске, который стоял у края поляны.

«Я хочу дружить с тобой!» — написал Джун однажды и оставил записку вместе с угощением. На следующий день в записке появился ответ:

«Я обещаю присматривать за тобой».

После этого угощения оставались нетронутыми, однако Джун всё равно знал — человек в белой маске действительно оберегает его.

*** * * * ***

«Через двадцать метров поверните направо…» — говорит женский голос в навигаторе. Машина послушно поворачивает.

— Кенджи, направо! — беспокоится Джун и начинает вертеть головой по сторонам, несмотря на то, что район ему всё равно незнаком. Какая-то странная защитная реакция — убедиться, что они поехали не туда, когда ты сам даже не знаешь, куда вам надо.

Кенджи давится смешком.

— Это и было право, Джун. Посмотри на свои руки, найди правую и успокойся.

Ещё несколько секунд уходит на то, чтобы убедиться — вот эта рука, которой Джун пишет, держит палочки, чистит зубы и играет на басу, действительно правая. И машина повернула именно в этом направлении. Теперь Джун обижен на самого себя. Это же надо, развести панику на пустом месте.

К счастью, перед Кенджи можно не бояться выглядеть смешным и нелепым. Они вдвоём слишком хорошо знают друг друга, поэтому не видят смысла обращать внимания на эти досадные недоразумения. Джун не умеет ориентироваться на местности, он не понимает карты и постоянно путает право и лево. И что теперь? Кенджи из тех людей, которым наплевать, даже если Джун в стотысячный раз позвонит и скажет: «Я заблудился».

— Неужели тебе не надоело, что я постоянно теряюсь? — бормочет Джун, делая вид, что чрезвычайно заинтересован серыми улицами за окном. Кенджи усмехается.

— Ну что ж теперь, бросать тебя на произвол судьбы? Всем гораздо спокойнее, когда они знают, что я с тобой, а не ты один не пойми где.

Джуну очень хочется взять его за руку в знак благодарности. Но отвлекать Кенджи опасно, поэтому Джун просто кивает и продолжает смотреть в окно, хотя за ним нет ничего интересного.

*** * * * ***

Итак, это снова произошло. Джун со вздохом опустил бумажную карту, на которой красным фломастером нарисовал себе дорогу. Видимо, в какой-то момент он повернул не в ту сторону, потому что теперь совершенно не представлял, где находится. Здания здесь были такими же, как в прошлом квартале, отличалась разве что реклама и череда баров, приставленных друг к другу, как картонные коробки. В какой стороне метро? Где парк, возле которого нужно было свернуть налево? Кстати, он повернул тогда налево или?..

Бесполезно. Он заблудился. Не удивительно.

«Да там пройти-то два шага! — с жаром доказывал Макото, одногруппник Джуна, в ответ на просьбу встретиться около метро. — Я лучше раньше подойду к клубу и очередь займу, чтобы потом места получше для нас отжать! Иначе я только время потеряю».

Джун ещё раз посмотрел на карту. От метро перейти через дорогу, повернуть на улицу, которая ведёт к парку, около парка повернуть налево, пройти до кофейни, от неё подняться вверх по лестнице и идти…

Два шага, говоришь, Макото-кун? Джун со злостью притопнул ногой. До начала концерта в клубе оставался всего час, а он застрял в незнакомом районе Токио, с бесполезной картой на руках и разрядившимся телефоном. Очень вовремя, чёрт возьми!

Надо попробовать вернуться к метро тем же путём, каким он дошёл сюда. Вот только… Он пришёл слева или справа? Он проходил уже вот это кафе? Или вот эту кадку с розовыми и жёлтыми цветами? Кажется, проходил… или нет?

Через четверть часа блуждания по округе Джун сдался и, купив в автомате холодный кофе, сел на парапет. Он всего лишь хотел выбраться к метро, а в итоге заплутал только сильнее. Ему начало казаться, что он ходит кругами, и вот эту злополучную кадку с цветами проходит уже седьмой раз. Хотя не исключено, что такая кадка просто стояла у семи разных заведений.

Иногда Джун думал, что одногруппники издеваются над ним, зная, что он отвратительно ориентируется на местности. Почти никогда они не встречались около станции, чтобы дойти до очередного клуба, в котором выступали малоизвестные музыканты. Иногда Джуну везло, и он перехватывал кого-то из одногруппников, едва приехав на станцию, и тогда шёл в компании с человеком, который с деловитым видом крутил карту и шёл, куда надо. Но чаще всего происходило что-то такое.

Однако ещё ни разу Джун не терялся так, что даже становилось страшно. Как будто ему снова шесть, а вокруг не светлый и многолюдный город, а вековой лес. И надо же, какая ирония, у него сегодня тоже день рождения. Они с Макото собирались после концерта отправиться в бар и выпить пива, но, видимо, не получится.

Ему уже двадцать лет, надо же… Джун запрокинул голову к небу, по которому тащились облака. Ещё совсем недавно он пинал мяч на школьном стадионе, а теперь вот — студент. Позади осталось беззаботное детство и насыщенная юность, впереди — пугающая и полная неопределённостей взрослая жизнь. И где-то посередине сейчас он: ещё не отбросивший юношеское «шило в заднице» и не готовый к ответственности, но готов он или нет — никого всё равно не волнует. Надо, ты уже взрослый, Джун-кун, паши давай.

Пахать было, если честно, лень. Учиться тоже. Хотелось целые дни напролёт шататься по клубам и слушать крутую музыку, пить пиво и пинать балду, а не вот эти все занятия, рефераты, доклады, статьи и прочую учебную ерунду.

Мама всегда говорила, что Джун — тихий, домашний мальчик, который обязательно будет одним из лучших студентов. Знала бы мама, что Джун, едва оказавшись в Токио, как будто с цепи сорвётся, увидев, как много развлечений может предложить ему столица. В юности Джун время от времени приезжал в Токио и знал, что здесь было, на что поглазеть, но всё же дальше Акихабары почти не уходил. Одногруппники — холёные столичные мальчишки — смекнули, что на фоне «деревенщины» они будут выглядеть гораздо круче. Единственное, чего они не учли, так это способности Джуна впитывать, как губка, необходимые для жизни знания.

Через полгода учёбы Джуна было не отличить от токийца, разве что выговор ещё оставался деревенским, однако поведение, стиль в одежде, манера разговора — всё это он удачно скопировал у тех самых одногруппников, которые поначалу потешались за его спиной. Не знали они и того, что Джун видел их насквозь, читал все их эмоции и буквально кожей ощущал любую неискренность. От той компании, которая в первые дни сложилась вокруг него, осталось всего трое парней, включая Макото. Остальные, разозлившись на зазнавшегося «деревенщину», теперь воротили от него нос. Джуна это мало задело. Не хотят — не надо, как будто мало в университете людей, с которыми можно подружиться.

Учиться было скучно. Первые восторги схлынули, теперь учёба казалась какой-то досадной необходимостью, от которой нельзя избавиться совсем, но чуточку похалурить всё-таки можно. Чаще всего в перерывах между учёбой и подработкой Джун ходил на мелкие рок-концерты в полуподвальных клубах. В такие моменты он ощущал себя свободным и немного даже счастливым.

Сегодня в клубе выступали его любимые the Gazette, у него даже был билет на руках, но вот, пожалуйста, какая гадость случилась. Спросить бы у людей, куда ему идти, но это же надо подойти к незнакомому человеку и заговорить. Бр-р-р! Джун передёрнул плечами. Жаль, что лесной дух больше не оберегал его. Может быть, как раньше, он бы просто появился сейчас перед ним, взял за руку и отвёл к самому клубу. Этот лесной дух, человек в белой маске, был для Джуна другом, пусть и далёким и не совсем настоящим. Плюшевый заяц тоже был неживым, но всё-таки защищал от тех жутких монстров, которые во множестве прятались в темноте вокруг детской кровати.

Но на концерт хотелось так сильно, что даже желудок крутило от нетерпения. Джун спустил на этот билет кучу денег, чтобы только полюбоваться на своего любимого басиста, Рейту, из первого ряда. Всё же надо пересилить себя и спросить дорогу у людей. Джун посмотрел на часы. Оставалось ещё чуть меньше получаса до того, как в зал начнут пускать зрителей. Если поторопиться, он даже успеет. От метро ведь идти всего два шага! Это не может быть далеко.

— Извините! — он потянулся к первому парню, который проходил мимо. — Я ищу вот этот клуб. Вы мне не поможете?

У парня были чёрные, как угольки глаза… такие же, как у того лесного духа. Джуну пришлось пару раз моргнуть, чтобы отогнать наваждение — белая с красными полосками маска, из-за которой на него смотрит человек, также внимательно и спокойно, как в детстве.

— Клуб? — парень взял в руки карту. — Это совсем в другой стороне. Вы, видимо, возле парка не в ту сторону повернули. Вам нужно…

— Если вас не затруднит, вы не могли бы меня проводить? — Джун застенчиво улыбнулся. — Если честно, я очень плохо ориентируюсь.

Парень усмехнулся, потом посмотрел на часы.

— Ладно уж. Я никуда особо не тороплюсь. Как вас зовут?

— Джун. Такаяма Джун.

— Пойдём тогда, Джун-кун, — парень резко перешёл на неформальную речь. — Надо же, впервые вижу того, кто умудрился так заблудиться с картой на руках.

К счастью, идти оказалось совсем недалеко. В какой-то момент парень свернул, заявив, что если они пройдут этим путём, то сократят дорогу. Джуну не было причины ему доверять, но и не доверять — тоже. Пришлось идти какими-то узкими закоулками, в которых незнакомец двигался также легко, как муравей в своём муравейнике. Джун едва поспевал следом и то и дело спотыкался, не заметив то шланг под ногами, то разбитый ящик, то торчащую из земли железку. Он всё же был чересчур неуклюж, в отличие от незнакомого парня, который будто бы скользил над землёй, и узкие каменные стены, казалось, расступались перед ним.

Наконец, они вышли на оживлённую улицу. Парень махнул рукой в сторону.

— Вон там, за углом направо, твой клуб. Направо, понял, Джун-кун? Где у тебя право?

Джун неуверенно поднял руку, которой писал и держал палочки для еды. Парень засмеялся, похлопал его по плечу и уже собрался снова исчезнуть в узких закоулках.

Плохо понимая, что делает, Джун вдруг схватил его за рукав.

— Извините! Но… как вас зовут?

Тот усмехнулся и крепко, до боли, пожал Джуну руку.

— Кенджи. Ну, бывай.

Джун тогда успел на концерт и вдоволь наорался, сорвав напрочь голос. Воспоминания об этой встрече со временем истёрлись в памяти, лишь иногда, глядя на чашку с автографом Рейты, которую купил после того самого концерта, Джун смутно припоминал лицо человека, пришедшего ему на помощь. Но чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее блекло и лицо, и имя.

Этот парень… Как же его звали, а?..

*** * * * ***

— Ну вот и приехали, — говорит Кенджи, и Джун выныривает из своих воспоминаний. Потом вдруг начинает смеяться, да так громко и заливисто, что Кенджи не на шутку пугается.

— Оставь… это ничего… это я так… — выдавливает Джун через силу и отмахивается от протянутой бутылки воды. Приступ смеха проходит так же внезапно, как начался, но Джуну всё ещё смешно, и он хихикает всё время, пока идёт от парковки до гримёрной.

Там, конечно же, уже все собрались. Менеджеры синхронно качают головами и благодарят Кенджи, который привёз «потеряшку». Ютака ворчит, что Джуна только за смертью посылать, и предлагает вшить ему под кожу чип, как собачке, чтобы с помощью телефона отслеживать, где носит их басиста. Кирюин стучит себя пальцем по левому запястью, не отрываясь от своего ингалятора. Джун горячо извиняется за своё досадное опоздание и торопится в кресло к стилисту, которая немедленно начинает колдовать над его причёской.

— Тридцать два года, а мозгов как не было, так и нет, — не унимается Ютака. — Когда ты уже наконец научишься пользоваться навигатором? Твой телефон умнее тебя! Позволь ему думать!

— Кян-сан, сегодня мне тридцать три, — напоминает Джун и снова начинает хихикать. Теряться в день рождения — это уже почти традиция. И такая же традиция — что ему кто-то помогает добраться до места. Сначала лесной дух, потом какой-то незнакомый парень, а в последние несколько лет — Кенджи.

Может быть, лесной дух не обманул, и действительно всё ещё присматривает за Джуном? Или же это просто случайность, что Кенджи рисует себе точь-в-точь такую же белую с красными полосками маску.

Глупости, конечно. Джун уже взрослый, чтобы верить в сказки про лесных духов. Но Кенджи — вот он. Лучший друг, который никогда не бросит Джуна одного чёрт знает где и обязательно придёт на выручку.

Джун ценит друзей, с которыми можно броситься и в огонь, и в воду, но ещё больше он ценит друга, который поможет, несмотря ни на что, из огня и воды выбраться.


End file.
